kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chimney Ukeru
"As leader of Sector W7, I refuse to let you be with people you fit in with!" -Chimney to Mocha (src) Chimney Ukeru (originally from One Piece) is the Leader and Pilot of Sector W7, and Numbuh W473R of the KND, given the nickname "Bigmouth" from her friends. She is a half-mermaid, as her grandmother was a mermaid who moved to Water 7. She loves trains and wants to be a train engineer when she grows up. She has created her prized flying train, the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Her two main friends are Apis and Aeincha, and she has a pet rabbit named Gonbe. Her Negative is Yenmihc Ureku, a Catholic girl who hates imperfect people. Nextgen Series Background Chimney had a deep passion for trains growing up, likely influenced by her grandmother, Kokoro. When she was young, she designed her own "dream train" that could fly and go anywhere, and this later came to be the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Chimney's dream is to create an awesome train that can do anything. When Chimney and Apis were 4 and driving a pretend train, Aeincha walked up to them, wanting to play as well. Chimney accepted her despite her small appearance, and they became friends for life. Later, they signed up for CND Training and went to Arctic Base, and when the Drill Sergeant wouldn't allow Aeincha because of her size, Chimney stood up for her and allowed Aeincha to enter. At training, they also met a Nimbi girl named Aisa, who would eventually become part of Chimney's new team. Big Mom Saga In Down in the Negaverse, Chimney meets her Negative, Yenmihc when the latter enters their world one day, but thinks the Nega-twin is "Me" (herself). Chimney bonds with her quickly due to both having annoying friends, but tries to tell Yenmihc to overlook their flaws and be friends with them. Yenmihc takes Chimney on a boat ride later, which the latter is horribly bored by, so she takes Yenmihc on her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. and flies around, panicking Yenmihc, before crashing. Both are injured but OK, but Yenmihc returns to the Negaverse with her friends. In Viridi's Last Stand, she attends the meeting with the other Sector Leaders as Cheren discusses a strategy for invading Viridi's homeworld. During the War on Flora, Chimney drives her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. as they burst through the entrance to Viridi's factory, but they are knocked out in the process. In Sector W7, Chimney and her team break into Mrs. Dirt's bathhouse factory to stop her bathing operations, and Chimney knocks the woman out herself after a battle. They return to Water 7 and get some ice cream to celebrate. Later, Chimney goes to Blue Station to help her grandma load coal onto the Puffing Tom train. After she does so, she sits in the pilot's seat and pretends to drive the train. Her grandmother, Kokoro catches her, asking about the Viridi War. Chimney talks about how her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. helped out in the war, and Kokoro remembers when Chimney was younger, and she dreamed about making a flying train. Chimney declares she's gonna make the greatest train ever, that can do anything. In later chapters, like Aeincha's and April's, Chimney ultimately expresses that all their different traits make Sector W7 special, and expresses how Sector W7 sticks together. In Chapter 5, Chimney battles Dazun Sclice of former Sector GD, and defeats him with Aeincha's help. In Sector JP, Chimney signs up for the Girls' Boxing Tournament, with Aisa as her trainer. She is defeated by Sheila Frantic in the first round. In Operation: FROST, Chimney gets a stuffed Gonbe doll for Christmas, and mistakes that for the real Gonbe for several weeks, when in reality Gonbe had gone missing. In Operation: CLOWN, Chimney finally realizes that Gonbe has gone missing, and begins to frantically search the town to find him. When Nolan York and his team come to Water 7, Nolan finds Chimney and asks her what's wrong, and she explains that her cat is missing. Nolan agrees to help search for him, but only after he's saved the other children. When Nolan and co. leave to Punk Hazard, Chimney has Aeincha stow away with them, and they track Aeincha's whereabouts and fly to Punk Hazard, too, in which Chimney crashes into the lab far away. Her team awakens in the building hall and fights their way past Caesar's soldiers until they make it to the playroom. They find Gonbe with a bunch of multiracial kids, and Chimney is happy to see him. The kids want the sector to take them home with them, and Chimney decides to let them fly on their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. As they fly away from the island, the kids suddenly go crazy and take control of the train, demanding candy as they crash the train back to the island. However, Sector W7 escapes on escape pods and crashes in the Burning Lands, in which Chimney crashes through the forbidden sealed door. The group ventures into this huge garage and awakens a giant blob monster called Smiley. Sector W7 escapes all the way to the Frozen Lands as they battle more of Caesar's minions and meet with Crystal and Yuki. They go back inside and eventually find Nolan and Dillon's group. Nolan then assigns them and Yuki the task of shutting down the Devil Fruit Production Chamber, and Chimney is begrudged with doing what an adult says. They reach the SMILEs Chamber, where the team battles Vergo. Chimney gets powered by April's Blue Paint and is able to attack Vergo, but when the power wears off, Chimney feels exhausted. Following the battle, the group is later able to escape Punk Hazard. Chimney demands Cheren that he sends a team to retrieve the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. from its wreckage. In Operation: NECSUS, Chimney and friends are excited that Mocha from Punk Hazard was added to their group. But during her first day at the treehouse, Mocha was being clumsy with her giant size, making her lose confidence and want to shrink back to a normal person, but Chimney convinced her that everyone in Sector W7 is different and has their own faults that make them special. Mocha recalled her speech back at the graduation ceremony about using her giant size to help people, and so she remained a giant. The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. is brought back to their hangar thanks to MaKayla's time-altering, and they are told to go to Amazonia so Mocha can help Nebula. After the two's battle against Geoffrey Giant, the team remained on Amazonia until they had to fly to Reepor and rescue the main heroes. After the N.E.C.S.U.S. quest, Chimney and friends are invited to Maddy Murphy's house for a sleepover, playing Spin the Bottle as Chimney dares Aeincha to whiff Aisa's feet. She does so, claiming it smells nice, but when Chimney does so herself, her nose shrivels. In Chimney's Friends, when Chimney returns to the treehouse after helping Kokoro, she realizes they have no food as Mocha ate it all. Out of hunger, Chimney eats a light-blue Skypian apple that shrinks her to an inch tall. As she panics frantically, Aisa knocks her out, then Aeincha agrees to watch after her. After Chimney awakens, Aeincha trains her with Tiny Style, in which Chimney proves to be quite skilled. To further train, Aeincha tells Chimney to go spy on their friends, due to their previous negative comments about Chimney. Chimney goes to April's room and is terrified at her paintings of Chimney dying at her tiny size. She climbs to April's shoulder, and April reveals her paintings of their friends following Chimney as their leader, and those death paintings were just to express her negative thoughts, but would be sad if Chimney actually died. Afterwards, Chimney goes to Apis's room to find her praying for Chimney to get bigger. Chimney is angered at Apis for praying for her, and that she would give up her powers for Chimney's sake. Apis is annoyed for Chimney complaining about her religion, but knows she doesn't totally mean it. Chimney then goes to Mocha's room, finding the girl depressed, worried she might accidentally step on Chimney, so she's staying there. Chimney climbs to Mocha's ear and yells at her not to worry about it, and she'd be fine. Chimney demands a smile from Mocha, and climbs to her lap to see it. Chimney then goes to Aisa's room to finds the Nimbi looking out the window. Chimney climbs a tree and drops to Aisa's hair, and the Nimbi scratches and knocks her into her Jet Dial. Aisa puts the Dials on her feet before flying to the sky, trapping Chimney with her foot. Aisa lands on an Island Cloud and pulls Chimney out, admitting she knew she was there and wanting to make her smell her foot. When Chimney further complains, Aisa reveals her backstory of her father dying, her family being poor, and her mom struggling to keep a job. When Aisa admits she feels like a burden to her mom, Chimney apologizes for complaining and tries to say otherwise. But Aisa reveals she was only kidding, and the two search for a red Skypian apple to make Chimney big. They find an apple tree, but no red ones, not seeing the red apple that fell earlier. Aisa brings Chimney back to the treehouse as Chimney then goes to her own room. Gonbe spots her and tries to catch his master, and as Chimney runs with fright, Gonbe catches and sniffs her lovingly. He brings Chimney to her room and reveals the pillow he set up with Chimney's pictures around it, and sleeps on the pillow. Chimney returns to Aeincha and admits that all of the faults her friends had were a lot more annoying at her tiny size. But she realizes how much her friends care for her, and realizes why they're her friends. However, still annoyed at their faults, she gives them all nicknames that mock those faults. After a playful fight with Aeincha, the two go to sleep. Aeincha dreams of sitting in a flower field with Chimney at equal height, the two exchanging a kiss, and Aeincha awakens. She goes back to sleep without mentioning the dream to Chimney. The treehouse is suddenly attacked by Suigetsu and Alexei, who kidnap Chimney and take her to their hideout. She is sealed inside a glass bubble and placed at the bottom of a fish tank. When the Teen Ninjas all leave to fight the invading Sector W7, Chimney channels her inner chi and breaks from her prison using Fishman Karate. She goes out to join her friends as they fight the ninjas, and Chimney defeats Alexei using her Fishman Karate, Mermaid Taijutsu, and Zora Jujutsu. After Mocha destroys the base with her bigger size, Chimney regroups with all her joyous friends. Before they let her grow back to normal, they say they all heard about her nicknames for them, and want to give her a nickname, too: Bigmouth. With that, Aisa gives Chimney a red apple so she can grow back to normal. In The Great Candied Adventure, Chimney panicked at Cheren's news of the Apocalypse, screaming how they were going to die. In the one-shot "Her Special Skill", Chimney tried to train Carol Masterson in Karate, and when Carol was easily beaten, Chimney confirmed she wasn't a martial artist. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Chimney and the sectormates go to greet April's cousin, Mary Goldenweek when she comes to visit. Chimney takes dislike with the peppy girl when she shows interest in all the W7 members respective faults. Later, Sector V and Sugar request the use of her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., and April persuades her to take them and let Mary come with, much to Chimney's chagrin. Chimney drives both sectors to the Solana Galaxy, where they visit Electrodrome to save Meloetta. They all head for Symphonia afterwards and watch La Melody Extravaganza, though Chimney is annoyed by all of the constant music. After Chernabog's defeat, they leave Symphonia to search for Dr. Nefarious. Sheila asks to drive the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., but they all suddenly spot a tremendous Star Train flying overhead. Chimney feels challenged and aims to best this train. However, Chris and Harry hold her back as Haylee convinces her to leave the train alone, saying they should watch where it flies. After the train beams Maddy and her group up from Jellatonia, Chimney begins attacking the train. After Chris and Aurora blow a hole into the Star Train, Chimney crashes through so her friends could disembark. She returns outside and continues attacking the larger train, excitedly taunting Dr. Nefarious inside. When she attempts the Lightspeed Jetstream attack, Plankton and Mr. Dark strike Chimney's train with a shrink ray, shrinking her train to toy size as it bumps and bounces along the side of Star Train before landing inside the cargo hold. Mary finds her first, much to Chimney's horror, and she cannot return to normal size by eating a red Skypian Apple, because the ray was powered by the Protoon. When Mr. Dark tried to capture Mary, Chimney used her bullet speed with her reduced height and defeated the mage, then trusted Mary to carry her and her train to the others. After all the operatives regroup, Apis summons the Mobius Dick space-whale to rescue them. As they rest inside Mobius Dick, Aisa and Mary torment the shrunken Chimney by using her shrunken train to clean their nails and teeth. Chimney sleeps with Aeincha before the whale releases them on Peoples α, where they find the Gibberish Rock being advertised by a skinny alien named Büe. Aeincha and Chimney go inside a tiny hole and realize the stone is fake, calling Büe on his bluff. Büe reveals to be an explorer and brings the kids to his laboratory. After Jar Jar Blinks shows up on Aphelion and heals Zach Murphy using milk, Zach proceeds to help Chimney return to normal by throwing her and her train into a blender, along with dozens of other random ingredients before he begins to blend them. Chimney's body is destroyed as Zach drinks the smoothie, but right after, Mason barfs the restored R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. and Chimney out of his mouth. Chimney is still ashamed that her train was defeated easily, and vows to make it better. She pilots the train on their flight back to Earth. After they land, Chimney goes to her room and contacts her friend, Kodama, of Sector JP. She makes Kodama vow to make even greater fireworks for her train, and Kodama agrees as both shout at one-another. After hanging up, Chimney remarks to Mocha that their yelling was madgirl-style business the latter wouldn't understand. Later, Sector W7 is called to retrieve a Mega Footbomb from Arlen, Texas's NFL Stadium. Chimney rides Mocha as the latter crushes enemies, and they find Bill Dauterive protecting the Footbomb. While Mocha engages Bill in a shoving contest, Chimney crawls through a vent to get behind him and retrieve the bomb. The sectormates escape the stadium and bring the bomb to Moonbase. The next day, the team takes part in the Battle of Washington, then they attend Nigel Uno's funeral the day after. After everyone was informed of the progress of the Seven Lights Quest, Chimney points out the current Top 10 sectors to her teammates, and how either a Light or a Firstborn Guardian is found with them. She theorizes that a Firstborn Guardian (later to be corrected that a Light) is among their sector. After the friends agree that it's Chimney herself, the girl becomes excited and tries to determine her apparent secret power. Chimney does a forced battle with Mocha to discover her "power," and after April wakes up from her nap, the latter suddenly wants to take them all to the Guertena Gallery. Chimney is resentful to visit an art gallery while they're trying to discover her "power." Chimney wears a red bowtie as they fly to Mary's mansion in Germany. Chimney struggles with eating her steal in an "elegant" manner for the sake of Mary's parents. The next day, they drive to the Guertena Gallery, where Chimney is unable to read any of the German titles; while her friends, having learned German from Mary, can read them. Chimney falls into depression at this, but when she tries to find the girls, she ends up lost in the cursed gallery. She finds Mary in a Violet Area, and as the two search for an exit, they are attacked by headless statues and Canvas Ladies. Mary runs away in fear, leaving Chimney to fight them. When Mary is apparently caught by the monsters, Chimney rescues her, and proceeds to defeat the artworks while Mary runs away. Chimney later wanders into a library where she finds "Mary's Diary," written in crayon. Using an English-German Dictionary, Chimney translates the diary's words, learning that Mary is a painting girl and April was a doll she created. Trying to understand this, Chimney wanders into a room with blue, zombified dolls, who trap her inside. Chimney desperately tries to find the key out of the room, but is too late as the Red Eyes painting catches her. Chimney is locked in a trance, talking to the imaginary bunnies as the dolls drain her life-force. When all else fails, Aeincha breaks Chimney from the trance by announcing her love for her. Chimney leaves the room with her friends, reuniting with Mary. When April tries to explain why she and Mary, being what they are, have to stay there, Mary cries and runs away. The group later finds Mary attempting to kill Garry and burn his painting, but Chimney prevents her from doing so. She fights Mary, knocking out Garry in the process, and Mary eventually stops trying as she cries in despair. When the other girls are consoling her, Chimney shows no remorse, and she also insists that April is coming back with them; suggesting Garry should stay with Mary. But when Mary realizes that Ib never actually died, Garry recovers and runs away to a secret stairway in the main gallery. Chimney begrudgingly follows her friends into this new area. In this hidden dungeon, they meet Weiss Guertena himself, but when he reveals his evil intentions, they battle him. The kids are able to escape the cursed gallery, with Mary sacrificing herself for Garry's sake. Sector W7 later steals Mary's painting and brings it to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. During Cheren's birthday party, Chimney has a hotdog-eating contest with Index. In On The Way, Chimney begins sparring with Melody Jackson. In Seven Lights: The Last, Sector W7 battles Xehanort when he invades the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Xehanort turns Gonbe into a Heartless, angering Chimney. The team works together to defeat Zorc Necrophades in April's game of Duel Monsters against him. After the final battle with Lord English, Chimney was able to reunite with Gonbe. Newborn Era In The Horrorverse, Sector W7 is poisoned by the Fear Toxin in their treehouse. An insane Chimney starts eating Gonbe. When the toxin wears off, Chimney is unaware that she had eaten Gonbe, and that Roger the Alien was now posing as him. Chimney marries Aeincha in the future, having never developed an interest in boys. She has a daughter named Shimmy with Bon Clay, Jr. as the surrogate father. Battles *Chimney vs. Mrs. Dirt. *Sector W7 vs. Fat Jack. *Chimney vs. Dazun Sclice. *Girls' Boxing Tournament. **Chimney vs. Sheila Frantic. *Sector W7 and Yuki vs. Vergo. *Chimney vs. Aisa, Mocha, and Aeincha (training). *Tiny Chimney vs. Aeincha. *Tiny Chimney vs. Alexei Abramovici. *Chimney vs. Carol (training). *Siege of Star Train. **R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. vs. Star Train. **Tiny Chimney vs. Mr. Dark. *Break-in at Arlen Stadium. *Battle of Washington. *Chimney vs. Mocha (forced training). *Chimney vs. Guertena creations. *Chimney vs. Mary Goldenweek. *Chimney vs. Index (hotdog-eating contest). *Chimney vs. Melody Jackson (training). *Sector W7 vs. Xehanort. *Sector W7 vs. Zorc Necrophades. *Everyone vs. Lord English. Origin Main article: Chimney In One Piece, Chimney is a major ally during the CP9 Saga. She goes with the Straw Hats and allies to Enies Lobby, during which she finds a secret passage where Spandam and Lucci are taking Robin. Chimney tells Luffy about the passage, leading to his battle with Lucci. Relationships Apis Apis was Chimney's friend before any of the other members. They play together a lot, but Chimney is very annoyed with her religious stuff, and expresses her annoyance whenever she prays to God. Regardless, she values Apis as a friend, and Apis knows this. Aeincha Chimney was the first normal human to notice or look at Aeincha closely, after Aeincha got up the courage to speak to her and Apis. After Chimney accepted her in their game, they've become great friends. Gonbe Gonbe is Chimney's loyal pet cat, who is actually a rabbit. Gonbe goes almost everywhere with her. Aisa Chimney, Apis, and Aeincha met Aisa during Arctic Training, and she became one of their team members. She gets annoyed smelling Aisa's bare feet, but Aisa happily torments her with this fact when she can. Sector W7 Chimney is the leader of her sector, and cares for her friends deeply. Each member has certain faults that get on Chimney's nerves, and she even came up with nicknames relating to those faults. But regardless, she puts up with these faults and accepts them all. This has earned her the respect and care from her team. Yenmihc Ureku Yenmihc is Chimney's Negaverse twin, whom Chimney refers to as "Me", and wasn't that much surprised when her Negative "beat herself" to her couch. They bonded quickly (or at least Chimney did) over how annoying their friends are, but Chimney disapproves of Yenmihc preferring boats. So when Chimney almost got them killed in a train crash later, Yenmihc never wanted to see her again. Chimney still considers them close friends. Kokoro Kokoro is Chimney's grandma. She and Kokoro have a lot in common, such as their love for trains. Nolan York Chimney seems to have grudgeful thoughts for Nolan York, due to the fact he's an adult. However, she admires him for following his dreams for a peaceful world. Mary Goldenweek Chimney has dislike for April's cousin, due to her peppy attitude and how she loves all the faults of the W7 members (except Chimney's own big mouth). Chimney strongly discourages Mary from joining KND in fear they'll get to see her more, and Chimney struggles to stand her company. However, Chimney is willing to save Mary for April's sake - but would almost rather kill herself if she were smallified around Mary. Kodama Kodama is a girl from Japan whom Chimney met and befriended during Arctic Training. She was placed in Sector JP, but they still kept in contact. Kodama creates fireworks for Chimney's train, and both have a fondness for shouting and doing what they do. Appearance Chimney was 115 cm (3'9") tall before the timeskip. Chimney has black eyes and wears her blonde hair in pigtails that always seem to stand upward, and are puffy at the end. She wears dark-purple sandals with reddish-purple straps, and a short white blouse over a striped dress, of orange and dark-purple stripes, with a zipper going down it. She has a big mouth, and always has a wide grin on her face. When going swimming, she wears a one-piece swimsuit with the same orange-and-purple-stripe pattern. When going to Mary's house, she wears a red bowtie on her chest. Personality Chimney is very hyper and excited, and always yells when she talks. She really cares about her friends and loves all the things that make them different. When her friends want to change themselves, or they wish to leave, Chimney will get angry and yell at them, saying they didn't have their leader's permission. Regardless, their respective faults greatly get on Chimney's nerves at times, like smelling Aisa's bare feet or when Apis prays to God. Chimney has strongly expressed her disbelief in the Christian God and gets incredibly aggravated when Apis makes them say grace, or worse prays for Chimney. Chimney is shown to be very clueless, as she doesn't notice that Gonbe is a rabbit, and thinks he's a cat (Gonbe doesn't notice this himself). She also didn't notice that Aeincha was 2 inches tall, until Aein herself mentioned it. She also has a great passion for trains, and wants to make the greatest train ever. Abilities Chimney dreams of being a train-driver, and she's fairly good at piloting her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., although she seems to crash every now and again. Chimney is also the only member of Sector W7 who can swim, and she's a fairly skilled swimmer, being a part-mermaid. Chimney is good at basic Kids Next Door combat, but has mastered all forms of Fishman Karate, including Merman Combat and Zora Jujutsu. Therefore, she is able to manipulate water, although she isn't a waterbender, but is skillful enough with the art to be as formidable as any waterbender. When Chimney is shrunken, she can move extremely fast, and is very proficient at mixing Tiny Style with her Fishman Karate. She is strong enough to take down enemies at much larger sizes, even if she's really tiny, and can even whip through enemies' flesh like a bullet. Chimney can also speak 3 languages, Japanese (her main ethnicity), English, and a little Spanish, as she yelled at Mocha in Spanish once. Final Smash "LEMME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE IN FISHLAND!" Chimney's Final Smash is Ballistic Rabbit, in which she kicks any enemy she can into the air and performs a series of rapid attacks, zipping on and off screen. She finishes by spinning in midair and sending a stream of water at the enemies. Weaknesses When Chimney is shrunken, she has a harder time swimming, but will prevail if the water's gentle enough. In the Guertena Gallery, her health was tied to an orange rose with 10 petals. Stories She's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse (Chapter 11) *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Sector JP *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Her Special Skill (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (cameo) *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Trivia *Chimney is the only W7 member who doesn't keep her original English voice actor (Lara Woodhull), and is instead voiced by Grey DeLisle. Another One Piece character with that actor in the Gameverse is Big Mom. *Her last name "Ukeru" is close to the Japanese word "Ukeireru", which means "Accept." *Her name "Chimney" is likely a reference to the chimney of a train. *Her birthday is June 2. *Her blood type is S. *She apparently knows Spanish alongside English and Japanese, and has even referenced that her voice actor (Grey DeLisle) does a lot of Spanish characters. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector W7 Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Tiny Style Users Category:Pilots Category:Merpeople Category:Asians